


Right Kind of Tipsy

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trish & Wade's first real kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Kind of Tipsy

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm late. This should've been yesterday's. Whoops?
> 
> I will do my best to get caught up.

Trish grins at Wade as he walks her to her front door after their third date. So far, he’s only walked her to the door and left her with a sweet kiss on the cheek and a soft goodnight. But tonight, Trish had decided that she would not let him get away until they’d had a proper first kiss. “So.”

“So.” Wade smiles down at her and starts to lean down. Trish offers her cheek but just before Wade can place his lips on it, she turns her head and kisses him properly. He lets out a quiet sound and pulls back. “I didn’t... I’m sorry. I didn’t want to rush you...”

“You’ve been a perfect gentleman, but right now, I want a proper kiss.”

Wade grins and cups her face in his large palms and leans down, kissing her softly, but lovingly. Trish sighs happily into the kiss, sliding her arms around his back. When he pulls back a few minutes later, Trish grins at him and he smiles back. “I’m glad you mentioned that you wanted a kiss.”

“So am I,” Trish murmurs. She leans up, kissing him again. 

~the end, for now~


End file.
